Family is Everywhere
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Brennan decides while on the run with her father to split up from him and Christine. She thought it was safer to leave. And that Christine deserved a devoted father. She left a letter with Christine and something else and that was all. Where is she now when she is cleared of all chargers? Who will she turn too? What's her life now? When half her heart is stuck in DC?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving a Part of me Behind

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Christine is 8 months old and they have been on the run for 3 months.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Brennan decides while on the run with her father to split up from him and Christine. She thought it was safer to leave. And that Christine deserved a devoted father. She left a letter with Christine and something else and that was all. Where is she now when she is cleared of all chargers? Who will she turn too? What's her life now? When half her heart is stuck in DC?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leaving a Part Behind**

Temperance Brennan looked at her daughter who was sleeping in the middle of a worn bed. Her father Max was sound asleep. She had drugged him hours ago and the drug was going to where off soon she had calculated when. Just in case she was wrong she had handcuffed him to the bed with at least 20 different keys to choice from.

She knew this wasn't the life she wanted for Christine. So she had come to a painful decision she was going to leave. She called an old friend to help her. She would be here any minute.

She knew what she was doing. She was doing the same thing her parents did to her. The difference if that Christine would not remember her. She would be alright without a biological mother. Booth would re-marry and give her another mother better hen her someone that was similar to Hannah.

Temperance finished the letters and put one little present with them that she wanted her family to have all of them her Dad, Russ, Booth, Parker, Hank, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Caroline and one for her daughter if she was not back when she was older. They all had their names on the letters.

Her pre-paid phone blinked.

_Shalom I am here_

She now knew it was time to go. She walks over to Christine.

"Mummy loves you so much. So very much. I have to do this. You will be with your father soon. I have faith and trust he will protect you. Remember Christine that Mummy loves you very much. Never forget", Temperance says kissing her daughters forehead

Christine's eyes look at her wide and innocent.

"Take this so you ever have a part of me with you spiritual protecting you", Temperance says putting a living locket around Christine's head

It had angel wings to represent Christine's Grandmother and Heaven, A diamond to represent Christine, a sapphire to represent her, an emerald to represent her Grandfather, two amethysts to represent Parker and Russ, a pearl to represent Angela. There was a small bone with a drop of Brennan's blood in the middle of the bone, so she was leaving a part of her behind. There was also heart and circle that said 'Live, Life, Love, Learn'. Around the locket was engraving with the words 'Follow your heart, follow your dreams and they will lead you to me'

Temperance pulls back and grabs her bag. Christine's little blue eyes begin to water so now was the time to go. Her father was starting to stir.

"What? What happened?" he slurred not fully wake tugging on his hand that was handcuffed to the bed

"I love you I am so sorry. Be happy", Temperance says opening the door

Max's eyes widen and he tries to get up to find himself handcuffed to the bed. There were keys all the same size and shape on the bed.

"Tempe! What you doing?" Max asks

"Doing what you did. Look after her and my family", Temperance says slowly turning her back to him

"You don't have to do this", Max says fiddling with the keys

"Goodbye. I am leaving a part of me behind with you", Temperance says as her father unlocks the cuffs

"Tempe!" Max yells jumping out of bed when he hears those words and the door close

Max makes it outside just as a car was pulling away with black tinted windows. It speeds out of the hotel. Max knew there was no catching up with it. Tempe was gone. Max hears his Granddaughter crying. He goes back inside the hotel and picks her up noticing the new necklace around her neck. He sits heavily when he sees letters addresses to everyone.

After calming Christine down and getting her back to sleep Max picks up the letter with his name on it.

_Dear Dad,_

_I am sorry I have to do this. But I am leaving. In case you are wondering I have been planning it for the past two weeks. It is the hardest chose I ever had to make. But it needed to be done. You can understand. As you once did it yourself. _

_I never truly forgave you and Mum for leaving me that Christmas all those years ago. But now I know how hard it is to do. I forgive you Dad. I forgive you both for leaving me but it was for safety like I am doing now._

_I want you to take Christine back to Booth so she can have a life without always looking over her shoulder. I want her to have a fun life full of friends and people her love her lots of Aunts and Uncles. She deserves THAT life not this one on the run. You don't deserve it either. You are a FREE man you deserve to live your life again. Spend time with your son and grandchildren._

_Tell them all how much I love them but this is the way it now has to be. You will never find me. I hope that one day I will be able to come back to everyone. But at the moment I don't have a future but you and Christine do._

_The locket around Christine's neck is called a Living Locket. I found it at a jewellery store. The owner explained the concept to me I found it very interesting. I had one made for each of you. My parting gift to you all was those letters and a locket each._

_I left you letters to give to Booth and everyone else. Say I am sorry and this will be the last contact they will have with me probably ever. I have no plans of returning or contacting any of you again._

_Bring Christine back to Booth please don't disappoint me. Protect them. I once said a heart was an organ and love was just a realise of too much hormones. But now I know what everyone is saying._

_I love you Dad with all my heart._

_Goodbye look after yourself._

_Love _

_Temperance Joy Brennan_

_PS: I am sorry I drugged you and handcuffed you. It was for the best. The effects will where off in the next few hours_

Max has tears in his eyes. His daughter had left to make sure her daughter and him didn't have to live a life on the run. Max closes his eyes and prays to Ruth/Christine to watch over Tempe and to help her remember everything he had taught her.

As sunrise comes Max sits up it was time to pack and bring Christine home to her father. He would do anything for his daughter. He would follow her letter. But he would still look for her. It was in his nature. He won't ever give up on one of his children. Never. He was sure Tempe was leaving a part of herself behind with Christine. Max hoped she stayed safe and smart. That was now all he could hope for…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Father & Daughter Reunited

**Chapter 2: Father & Daughter Reunited**

* * *

Max drove the 4 hours too DC thinking quietly. He never expected his daughter to run off by herself never. It was far from rational. At least he knew she couldn't get out of the country that was some small comfort. Max had already called Russ and told him to make his way to Tempe's house now Max pulls out his pre-paid phone and rings Booth's number that Tempe must have put in there.

"Booth", a sad voice says

"Gather everyone at the house. ETA 1 hour", Max says hanging up

Max didn't have the heart to tell him it was just him and Christine not all three of them. Christine was holding a pink elephant the one Tempe left for her on the bed when she walked out the door.

Max was trying to come up with a way to tell everyone that Tempe had gone rogue. But he didn't have a good answer. He never got to talk it out with his daughter. He wasn't watching closely enough he didn't expect her to put a sleeping pill in his drink last night. No wonder he didn't hear her packing.

Max hoped that the team had found evidence to clear Tempe so she could come home. But Pelant was smart. But not as smart as the whole team together. Max would keep a promise that he would protect Tempe's family and friends. It was something he could do. Then after they cleared her and killed Pelant he could find Tempe. He still had some contacts just maybe they could help him find her.

Max pulls up a street away from the house.

"Come on my beautiful granddaughter let's get you home to Daddy", Max says taking the carrier out and his bag and begins walking

He had a tough job ahead of him…

* * *

Booth was a sad man it had been 10 weeks without Bones and Christine and they still haven't cleared Bones name. He missed the sound of her voice. He missed Christine and her face. Both their faces. He missed the time them spent together. It was hard living in a house alone without anyone. He was on suspension because he was the partner of a known 'criminal' and they found out he started gambling again. He wanted desperately to kill Pelant. He had taken everything away from him.

He was bought out of his thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Booth", he says in a sad voice

"Gather everyone at the house. ETA 1 hour", a voice he recognised says hanging up

Booth looked at the phone startled. It was Max's voice. Where they coming home? Or was it just Max? He grabbed his phone and called Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, and Caroline. They all promised to be there fast. There was a knock on the door and Booth jumped up. He opened it to find Russ Brennan at the door.

"My father called me. Told me to get here", Russ says

"Looks like your father is up to something", Booth mutters letting Russ in

Half hour later everyone was in the house including Agent Flynn and Agent Shaw they had heard the whole conversation. Agent Flynn was waiting to arrest Brennan. The hour mark pasted since the call and everyone was edgy.

Suddenly they heard the door open and someone entering. The only worry they had was only ONE person was here. They all hold their breaths and let it out as Max with baby Christine in her carry come around the corner no Dr Brennan.

"Christine look theirs Daddy", Max says picking her up, "Booth here is your daughter back"

"Ah", Christine says looking at Booth, "Ah, Ah, Ah"

Max hands Booth over the 8-month-old who still had a firm grip on the pink elephant. Booth bought Christine to him tightly but not too tightly to hurt her. He had his daughter back. She had grown and put on a bit of weight. She had more hair now. She still smelled the same. He pulls back to look in Christine's eyes they were still so innocent. His daughter hand a grip on his finger nice and tight like before. He also knew his father-daughter bond was intact. Booth looks up at Max and asks an important question.

"Where is Bones?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions, Answers, Letters

**Chapter 3: Questions, Answers, Letters**

* * *

"Where is Bones?" Booth asks with Christine firmly in his arms

"I don't know", Max says honestly

"Where is Dr Brennan, Mr Keenan?" Agent Flynn asks

"I don't know", Max repeats

"You don't know where Bren is?" Angela asks

"I…don't…know", Max repeats again slowly

"What happened?" Booth asks, "Why don't you know where she is?"

"She drugged me with a sleeping pill and handcuffed me to the bed. By the time I was waking up and getting the handcuff off she was out the door and in a car. I got the licence plate. But I doubt it will do any good", Max says

"She drugged you?" Sweets asks shocked

"She handcuffed you?" Hodgins asks

"Yes. I didn't hear her pack her stuff or write these letters", Max says pulling out letters and boxes

"Who did she write too?" Booth asks

"Angela, Hodgins, Caroline, Cam, Sweets, you, Hank, Parker, Russ and one for Christine for when she is older if she is not back by then", Max replies honestly, "Each has a letter and a present"

"Did she give you any interaction she was going to leave?" Agent Flynn asks

"No. But in her letter to me she said she had been planning it for two weeks. She gave nothing away and I am not lying. Why would I lie? I am worried about Tempe. I don't know where she is", Max replies

"Where were you staying?" Agent Shaw asks

"In Athens, Ohio. Don't bother looking for her she would be long gone", Max replies

"What was the license black of the vehicle?" Agent Flynn asks

"Why do I have to tell you that?" Max asks

"If you don't I am arresting you", Agent Flynn replies with a warning

"79GH56D. It was a black tinted vehicle", Max replies remembering his daughters letter to be a free man

She won't want him in prison again away from the family that she asked him to protect.

"We will leave now. I am going to put a bolo out on the car", Agent Flynn says going with Agent Shaw

"What's this around Christine's neck?" Booth asks looking at the living locket

"I am sure it is explained in your letter. I swear on my Ruthie's grave Booth I didn't plan this", Max says

Booth nods sitting down with Christine.

"She has grown so much", Angela says looking at Christine

"Here are your letters and present. I am going to ring a friend and ask if Tempe gotten in with anyone. Look at it this way she can't leave the Country", Max says to Booth

"I want her home. With me and Christine", Booth says taking his letter as everyone else did

"Have faith she will come back to you. She HAS changed while on the run these 10 weeks. Read the letter she might have left a clue as to where she is", Max says

"Bones doesn't believe in faith", Booth says

"Read and you might be surprised. I know I was", Max says leaving them alone with their letters and gifts

Caroline opens her letter and present first. The Locket had a judges hammer in it and a peridot stones in it. With the engraving '_The Law is the Law'_. Caroline now turns her attention onto the letter.

_Dear Caroline,_

_I am sorry you lost your job because of Pelant. I hope you will be able to find a new one. It is not an easy decision to leave. Don't ever think it was. It broke me to walk away from you all knowing it was the last time I would see you all. I have thanks to give you before I end this letter._

_Thank you for everything the dare for me to kiss Booth under the mistletoe in my old office. For not getting my Dad convicted of murder. Even if we both know he did it._

_Thank you for the nice things you said at Booth's 'funeral'. I know you didn't know he was alive like I did. You were just as mad as me. Sweets was given the list of people to tell. It was him who decided who should be told. So have a talk to him. But be kind he has helped us a lot._

_Thank you for getting Zach into a physiatrist hospital instead of jail where he would never had lasted. _

_Thank you for not going after me when I provided an altered story to the jury about my father and that thy didn't convict him. _

_Thank you for bringing all of us home after we went our separate ways. I can tell you it didn't take much convincing for me to come home in truth I was ready to come home for weeks I just needed course. You gave me that._

_Thank you for doing everything you could to give Heather Taffet a no parole period and no freedom before she died. It was a big relief to know you are on our side. _

_The Locket is a living locket. You put stuff in the locket the means something to the person. I put a judges hammer and your birth stone in it. _

_You are a great federal prosecutor and I hope everyone will come to their senses and see that so you can get back to the job you love._

_Look out for Booth and Christine. You can be one of Christine's Aunt's. I know now family is more than just blood binding them. _

_Look after yourself. Watch your back_

_From _

_Temperance Joy Brennan_

_PS: I am not mad about the Mistletoe _

Caroline looked up and said, "Cher god bless you heart. I will make sure you come back to us"

* * *

Cam opens her letter and the present. The locket had a silver body in it with rubies, sapphires, and topaz all around it. She then turns her attention onto the letter.

_Dear Cam,_

_By now you will know I am gone. I can tell you I have no intention of coming back. It is time for you to fill my spot at the Jeffersonian. Give the position to Dr Edison he has earned it. Make sure my interns are now his. I don't what them to lose their jobs. They are all very good at what they do. Please tell them I am very proud of them and hey will do well in my position one day. _

_I know we didn't get along in the beginning. You gave me a 'get out of jail free card' to defy your order. I did use it I have to admit. But I soon recognise you where the best person for the head job at the Jeffersonian. I am not a people person. You understand people more than I did then._

_I know Booth told you I was a foster child. At first I was a bit mad. But it made you see foster children in a whole new light. And I am glad for that. You now always get the evidence before you blame a foster child. And if you have remains of a foster child you now treat them with care so I thank you for that._

_I was hoping to change are relationship to be more then co-workers more like friends. Instead of calling you Dr Saroyan, I would have asked to call you Cam and told you to call me Brennan or Bren whatever you decided on._

_With time I accepted you. As my boss and as a friend. I am sorry I had put you in danger when you opened that head with the poison in it, for disobeying your orders or your advice and now with Pelant out there. I hope one say you can forgive me. _

_When you needed help to find identify the body in your morgue I was glad to come back. I am sorry that I ruined everything and put my own desires before everyone else. But their where things at the time I needed to work out. It was between my brain and my heart. I had it figured out when Caroline called to say you were in trouble. I admire you as a friend and I was happy to assist and come back. But to let you know you could have done it yourself. You are just as bright as the rest of us. You would have solved the case even without us if you hadn't doubted yourself._

_Don't doubt yourself again. I am not going to be around to help you out. But the others will. They will help you. That is what we do. _

_What you did handing in what you all found took a lot of heart knowing what it would do to me. I DON'T blame you. You did the right thing. You believed in the system. Like I used too before all this happen._

_I hope you can keep Booth strong for Christine. Make sure he does want is needed and don't look for me it is not safe. Do waste your time and energy on looking for me because I will NOT be found._

_Have a happy life with Paul. Get married have children. It was like a dream when I had Christine and now I wish I could have married Booth had more children. Don't let the chance slip you by. Something like this could happen and you could lose everything._

_I want you to be an Aunt to Christine even if you're not blood you are still family._

_The present you got with this letter is a living locket. A store owner explained them to me. You put things in them that represent someone special. The body is for what you do with work the Rubies stand for your birthday, sapphires are for Paul's birthday and the topaz stands for Michelle's birthday._

_Good Luck with everything in the future._

_Be Safe and live your dream._

_Love _

_Dr Temperance Joy Brennan_

_PS: All my Artefacts in my old Office are to be donated to the Jeffersonian. I won't be needing them. And my office to be given to Doctor Edison._

Cam looks at the locket it was engraved with '_World's Best Boss' _shocked by what Dr Brennan had written. It was so unlike her. But she did write that letter and pick out the things for the locket. Cam realised she had lost a dear friend now. All because of Pelant. She would put him away and get Dr Brennan back to Seeley one way or would also follow Brennan's advice and give in to Paul to marry him. Life was too short to worry about the what if's like Brennan did. Cam had to remember to thank Brennan one of these days if she ever saw her again. In the letter it made it sound like she would never return. She hoped that was not the case. Booth would be devastated and so would everyone else her included.

Taking the job at the Jeffersonian she hadn't meant to step on any toes but she did with Brennan. Until they learnt to get along and work together as colleagues.

She would now spend every waking moment searching for a key to put Pelant away for life. She knew Brennan would do the same for her because she had.

* * *

Sweets opened his present the locket was silver it had a book in the middle. It had two Opals in it and one Emerald. It was engraved with '_The Past can be overcome'_. He turned his attention to the letter and began to read.

_Sweets,_

_At first I didn't know what to write to you. But now I do. I want to thank you for all the work you have done with Booth and I. Making us stronger partners and lovers._

_You may have annoyed me to pieces at the start. I couldn't believe that Director Cullen was making Booth and I see a shrink. Because someone tod him our partnership was in danger._

_Sweets I know you were in an abusive home and I know what that is like. And to loss the closet people you had as parents could be. We all bonded over that. The three of us didn't have parents._

_I was angry once that you kept the truth from me about Booth's 'death'. But you had every right to do that. But not in an experimental way. Like I said we agreed to let you watch us not to use us as lab rats. In this letter I can say I forgive you for doing it. You had a huge wait on your shoulders and weren't thinking clearly you wanted to see how strong Booth and mine's partnership was._

_You have been helping us in every way. I thought phycology was a soft science and wasn't really one at all. But you have proved me wrong. I now know it is not a soft science and I admit I needed help back then. Especially after Booth rejected me for Hannah when I finally told him my feelings for him. _

_I am sorry you and Daisy didn't continue your relationship. I hope you find someone else that cares about you deeply._

_Once you were an annoyance. But you are now a friend. One that we are lucky to have. I would like you to be Christine's Uncle. I know family is more than just blood now. I consider you my little brother that I never had. Be her Uncle spoil her. Help her with things Booth can't explain._

_Also but there for Booth he is going to need friends in the coming days. I can't tell you why. But just that his is going to need everyone he can get._

_Thanks for being my friend Sweets_

_The locket I gave you is called a living locket. You put stuff in it to remind you of someone. I put the book in that you wrote about Booth and I and the birth stones of your adopted parents and yourself. I hope you like it._

_Watch your back from now on. I don't want you to be in the same position as me._

_Love_

_Dr Temperance Joy Brennan _

_PS: You were always right. I was always in love with Booth_

_PSS: Boot had a gambling problem when first we met so be careful he doesn't turn to that again. Watch him!_

_PSSS: Make sure he sees his Pops once a week with Christine. That's an Order!_

Sweets leaned back heavily pondering her words. Brennan had evolved from just a cold person to a woman who showed her emotions as clear as day. Whether that happened before she ran or not didn't matter she had cared about him like a baby brother. What did she mean be in the same position as her? He would have to ponder that. After he helped catch Pelant. And maybe help Booth kill him and to have the remains remain hidden…

* * *

s

Jack opened the present next to his with a locket with a bug in the middle, a small vial of dirt, and some gemstones. It was engraved with '_King of the Lab'_. He opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Jack,_

_We have been through much together when Heather Taffett buried us alive in the car. You remember we wrote a letter to the person we loved in case we didn't get out. I will tell you now I wrote mine to Booth. You never pushed for the answer but now I am giving you it. I am very scared when we were in that car. I thought we were going to die and not see the people we love again. I didn't show it because you needed me in a good head space._

_You got Booth out of the hospital and to my side to save my life very fast in your small car._

_You were there also when Booth was shot protecting me and helped me deal with everything given me space I needed._

_You were there again when Booth was kidnapped and I had to call my father for aid. You found great stuff that help us find him._

_You were there when the Heather Taffett kidnapped Booth and helped with searching for him. You even helped me do some illegal things. Thank you for that. You were the person I needed in those events. _

_I never said it enough but you did good work Jack. And maybe you shouldn't have called me Doctor B all the time. I was thinking it was time for just plan of Brennan or Temperance. _

_I hope you and Angela have a happy marriage and have more children like Michael. Go for it don't do the same mistakes I did._

_Be there for Booth and Christine. You are Christine's Uncle. Even if you're not blood related. As I said to the others now I know that family comes from everywhere._

_The locket I gave you is called a living locket. You put things in it that are special for you. I put those in because they suited you and the gemstones to represent Angela and Michael._

_Look after my best friend Jack._

_Love_

_Dr Temperance Joy Brennan_

_PS: I always knew you had my back._

_PSS: You are King of the Lab. Always will be to me._

Jack sits back he could feel Angela shaking with tears beside him. He wanted Pelant's arse more than ever. To kill the bastard for ruining everything. Hopefully he could get Dr B back with her own family…

* * *

Angela with shaking hands opens the present the locket had an artist's board with different gems as colours. It also had a heart in it. It was engraved with '_Love is Everywhere'_. She opened the letter and begun to read.

_Dear Ange,_

_I am sorry that I didn't listen to you sooner and follow my heart. Maybe then I would have had more time with Booth._

_You are a very special woman Angela you give victims their names and faces back. So their families can bury them and be at peace._

_You have been there with me through everything. Convinced me to sing. Convinced me to go to Booth's fake funeral. _

_You helped me with figuring out what happened to my Mother. And was there to comfort me._

_You were there through all my hurts when I admitted to myself I love Booth and that I was too late to get his heart because it was with Hannah. You told me never to give up that Hannah and Booth would never last. You saw all the pain in me when I saw them together. _

_I can't really thank you enough for all you have done for me. Words can't describe it all to you._

_I am glad you married Jack and had Michael. I know how much you wanted a family. You got your wish but might I suggest one thing? Have a bigger family don't let any more time pass because you never know what is around the corner._

_The locket I gave you is called a living locket I have the shop keeper explain them to me. And I had this one especially made for you. The gems represent all of us. The Heart represents just how big your heart is. _

_I hope you will watch over Booth and Christine for me. Because I am not going to be there anymore. They will need help. Christine will need an Aunt. You ARE my sister blood be damned. I hope Christine grows up calling you Auntie Ange._

_Don't give Dr Edison a hard time for taking my place. He is good. Work for him like you did for me._

_Look after yourself and this time take my advice._

_You are my best friend and sister Angela _

_I love you_

_Love_

_Dr Temperance Joy Brennan_

_PS: You were right the heart is not just a muscle/organ. I understand that now and love is not a chemical emotion. Thanks for teaching me that._

Angela cries Bren her friend didn't sound like she was coming back anytime soon. She would have loved to tell Bren she was right about the heart and love. And that Brennan had feelings all along for Booth. But now she didn't feel like celebrating it.

She was going to figure out that code and get Brennan's name cleared so she could see her best friend and sister again…

* * *

Russ opened his letter in the back it was pretty much the same as his fathers but telling him not to abandon his children and to marry Amy and make those kids his own. Russ cursed at himself for not being there for her all her life. He wished she was here now so he could tell her. She said she loved him and he didn't get the chance to tell Tempe that he loved her. What was her plan? She had never been on the run before. What was she going to do?

* * *

Booth with Christine in his arms opened the present. It was a locket with a skull and a FBI badge in it with birthstones and a heart in was engraved with '_I will always love you'_. He put the locket aside and began to read the letter.

_Dear My Booth,_

_First off I want you to know I love you and Christine very much. I now know what love is and where my heart comes in to all of this._

_Thank you for helping me solve my mother's murder and comforting me when I found out it was her. And helping me plan a funeral._

_Thank you from rescuing me after you got blown up by my fridge. Don't blame yourself giving me to the guy it is not your fault. You didn't know he was behind it all. You comforted me when yourself was in pain._

_Thank you for rescuing Jack and I from Heather Taffett and pulling me out of the dirt. I knew you would come for me. I DID have faith in you. I have always. Even if I didn't show it._

_Thank you for helping me get my father back into my life even if I didn't want to help in the beginning._

_I understand why you couldn't tell me you weren't dead. But Sweets experimented on us. To see how we would handle the situation. I may not have shown it but I didn't take it well._

_I didn't show you how frightened I was when you were kidnapped and I had to get my father to help me find you._

_You were there to comfort me when Zach turned out to be a murderer. You showed me that I had given him something special. _

_I didn't show how much it hurt when you were kidnapped again by the Heather Taffett and I had to convince Jared to help save you. I wanted you safe no matter what the cost._

_I was scared when they found that brain tumour but I didn't show it. You needed me to be strong for you so that's what I did. I stayed by your side till you woke up a few days later from being in a coma. It about crushed me when you didn't remember who I was. But I had to have faith that you would remember. _

_Thank you for saving me from the mad doctor who killed those sick people. Who I went alone to see. Somehow you knew where I was and came to my aid. You shot him and comforted me when I was upset and frightened._

_That time we planned to slipt up for a year I needed time to think about us and what I really wanted I was confused about everything and needed to get out of DC. _

_I am sorry I turned you down twice to give us a chance. I never should have did that. But I thought I was not good enough like Rebecca, Tessa, Cam, and Hannah. _

_But then one of my interns where murdered and I sort comfort with you. We conceived a beautiful daughter Christine Angela Booth. We finally were able to be together. And I have never regrated it. I am glad I was with you for the time I did. _

_Being on the run away from you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. To see your heartbroken face in the rear view mirror as I drove off nearly killed me. I almost turned right back around. But I knew Christine and I needed to stay out of the system so Pelant couldn't get us._

_But I have come to realise that Christine doesn't deserve a life always looking over her shoulder. Not having a father or grandfather, Aunts, Uncles, cousins and Brother. So I started planning my leave from them and ultimately you._

_I bought her that locket that has my blood in it so she would always have a piece of me with her and angel wings to represent heaven and my mother who I am starting to believe in thanks to you. I gave Christine the pink elephant too she loves the colour pink so always remember that._

_Let her watch cartoons but also some documentary's. I want our daughter to be smart like her family. _

_Read a story to her ever night. Make sure it is one education and one fairy tale._

_Take her to Church. Let her believe what she wants to believe._

_Don't blame my father for letting me go rogue he didn't know I am going to do it. I have it well planned out. _

_I know I haven't said it enough but I love you Seeley Booth with all my heart and soul. I should have taken up your offer to marry you. I should have done a lot of things differently. But now we can't change the past._

_I want you to move on Booth find another woman to love. Give Christine a mother. I will probably never come back. It is always me putting everyone in danger. Now I am taking myself out of the equation. _

_Look after her Booth spoil her rotten. Let her eat what she wants. I am sure she could have some of your taste buds. She is also teething so be careful with that it will keep you up quite a bit. _

_Make sure she gets plenty of time with her brother Parker. Those too need to be close they are siblings. I know how much Parker will love Christine._

_Know I will always as you say be in your heart. I live on in Christine and you. Catch Pelant and put him away for good. Make our daughter perfectly safe. I have faith and trust in you Booth._

_I have always loved you._

_Be well._

_Be Safe._

_Follow your Heart._

_Love _

_Temperance Joy 'Bones' Brennan-Booth_

Booth felt the letter drop out of his hands her words going over and over again in his head. Will she ever come back? Or was this the end for them. Bones had put a lot of heart into that letter. He could see the tear stains on the paper. He loved her there will be no moving on for him no matter what she thinks. She is the only woman who ever held his heart and that's the way it was going to stay. He was going to have faith she would come back when it was safe to do so. Until then he would protect everyone even if he died during it…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
